


Happy Birthday, Poe!

by neon_bible



Series: Poe & Kylo AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, Dad Kylo Ren, Dad Poe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Husbands, M/M, Uncle Hux, best friend hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_bible/pseuds/neon_bible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very important modern AU Oscar Isaac birthday fic that the internet doesn’t need: Poe and Kylo Dameron are married, living in the Silicone Valley with three adopted Vietnamese children. Kylo completely forgets about his husband’s 37th birthday and begs his best friend, Hux, for help making it look like he didn’t completely forget about his husband’s 37th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Poe!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this wasn't the original birthday fic I'd been working on. The original fic was way too long and it was depressing as hell. Like it would've necessitated a suicidal thoughts/past attempted suicide tag, among others, and then I thought WTF AM I DOING THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A LIGHT-HEARTED BIRTHDAY FIC. 
> 
> So I scrapped that idea and wrote this instead a couple nights ago while Disney watching movies that Netflix has allocated for children aged 5-8 to ensure that I kept it light. 
> 
> I normally don't like to share anything unless I've had a week or two to review it and decide if I really like it, but I can't do that here unless I want to ask oscar to postpone his birthday so this whole thing is a bit of a mess and I'm sorry. 
> 
> FYI: Poe is 37; Kylo is 30; Hux is 33.

Poe hadn’t fucked his husband this hard in weeks. Maybe even _months_. Kylo was moaning underneath him at an irresponsibly loud volume, cursing with every other word and urging Poe to fuck him even harder. Sweat had gathered on Poe’s brow. His back and thighs ached as he held Kylo’s legs in place over his shoulders, Kylo’s back arched at an angle that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. He was officially too old to fuck Kylo this hard, but he wasn’t going to stop now, not when he was so close.

Kylo’s profanities increased tenfold, a good sign that he was close too. He moaned louder and Poe was tempted to place a hand over his mouth to quiet him, but that would require him to release his grip on Kylo’s leg, which would mean he probably wouldn’t be able to fuck him as hard, and that was something he just couldn’t do.

Poe looked at his gorgeous husband of seven years. Kylo’s long, dark hair was a mess from sleep -- and also from 5:30 a.m. morning sex. Poe took in his lustful dark eyes, his full pink lips, his strong chest and collarbones, his hard abs and his _really hard_ cock, now very wet at its tip. Poe reached down to stroke him, running his thumb over the slit and both of them were right on the cusp of orgasm when a little voice sounded outside of the door.

“Daddy?”

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. NO._ Poe thought.

“Is it time to get up yet?”

Another voice chimed in now. “I’m thirsty. Could you pour me some juice?”

Poe had stopped fucking Kylo, Kylo had stopped moaning and cursing. Their eyes met in a guilt-ridden panic. Should Poe continue fucking his husband into the bed, cursing and moaning and ignoring the pleas of their children?

Yes.

“One second, baby,” Poe said, trying to even his tone and shifting inside of Kylo.

“Can we come in there and get in bed with you and Daddy?” the first voice asked.

“Not right now, baby. One minute, ok?”

“Can I have some juice?” The second voice again.

“Go get your juice out of the fridge and we’ll pour it in a minute, Trinh,” Kylo said, “And Phuong, brush your teeth first and then we can cuddle in the living room, ok?”

Phuong’s morning breath was horrendous.

The two voices consented and ceased, followed by the sound of four little feet padding down the hall. Kylo rolled his eyes and Poe took to fucking him again.

“Hurry up,” Kylo said, “You know how quickly Phuong brushes her teeth.”

Poe fucked Kylo desperately, reaching a hand down to stroke him again, and it wasn’t longer until they both came. Poe inside of Kylo and Kylo all over Poe’s stomach.

They were long past being able to cuddle up after sex and engage in hours of pillow talk. Instead, they both leapt out of bed and cleaned themselves up. Poe opened the door just in time to see Trinh making her way down the hall with a glass jug of organic apple juice clasped in her tiny hands and a sippy cup tucked under her arm. Her long dark hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and she was still wearing her favorite  _Frozen_ nightgown. 

“No, baby, you were supposed to leave that in the kitchen,” Poe said, rushing to grab it before it dropped and shattered on the floor, “We’ll pour it in there, ok?”

“Ok,” Trinh said, “Can I help pour it?”

“Yes, you can help pour it, baby.”

Phoung was done brushing her teeth and was cuddled up on the sofa with her favorite blanket and her iPad, waiting for one of her dads to make good on their promise to join her. She had longer hair than Trinh, but she hated wearing it in a ponytail. She was wearing a  _Frozen_ nightgown like Trinh, only hers featured Olaf instead of Elsa. Kylo cuddled up next to her and she climbed into his lap. He kissed her hair, thankful that her morning breath had already been taken care of.

Poe poured juice for Trinh and then they joined them in the living room too.They lived in a sprawling four bedroom, four bathroom house in Palo Alto, made mostly of glass and concrete. They’d moved in just before they’d brought the twins home. They'd adopted Trinh and Phuong, now four years old, from Vietnam when they were infants. The adoption process had taken over two years and it had been terrible and trying and difficult, but it had been worth the wait. Their girls were wonderful and smart and _too grown up_ to only be four years old.

“Guess what today is?” Phuong said as Kylo swept her long black hair from her forehead.

Poe and Kylo’s eyes met. Had they forgotten something important? Was it their day to bring snack in for their Pre-K class and read a story book? Had one of them volunteered to chaperone an insufferable field trip to the zoo?

“It’s Daddy’s birthday!” Trinh said.

 _Oh, fuck._ Kylo’s head spun. It was March 9. His husband was born on March 9, thirty-seven years ago. _Fuck. Shit._

“ _I_ _t is_. It is Daddy’s birthday. How did you know that, baby?” Kylo asked.

“You put it on our calendar,” Phuong said, turning the iPad around to show Kylo. There was an alert: A cake birthday cake emoticon with the word DAD next to it.

Trinh jumped down from the sofa, her little feet padding on the hardwood floor again all the way down to her room. She returned with two pieces of folded construction paper.

“We made you cards,” Trinh said, smiling proudly as she presented them.

“The black one is from me,” Phuong said. Her favorite color was black. Poe smiled as he read the cards, struggling to read Phuong’s. They only knew how to read and write a few words, so they'd mostly just drawn pictures.

“Thank you,” he said, kissing Trinh’s hair and then kissing Phuong, “These are wonderful, loves.”

Down the hall, a sharp cry. Khoi was awake. Kylo stood to retrieve him and Poe stood to make his bottle, and to start breakfast for the twins.

“What are we doing to celebrate your birthday, Daddy?” Phuong asked, turning to stand on the sofa and watch Poe.

“Don’t stand on the sofa, baby,” Poe said, “I’m not sure what we’re doing.”

Kylo returned with Khoi, just three months old and very hungry for his breakfast.

“Working on it,” Poe said as he heated the formula. Truthfully, he should’ve been up making Khoi’s bottle ten minutes ago, but he’d been too busy fucking Kylo.

“What are we doing for Daddy’s birthday?” Phuong asked Kylo.

Kylo smirked as he bounced Khoi in his arms.

“It’s a surprise,” he said.

“A surprise?” Phuong frowned. She didn't like unpredictability of surprises. 

“Yep. It’s a surprise.”

“When do we find out?”

“After pre-school,” Kylo said, still bouncing Khoi and speaking loudly to be heard over his cries, “Go put on your uniforms that we laid out last night, ok? Then come back in for breakfast.”

Phuong and Trinh disappeared down the hall and Kylo went over to the kitchen where Poe was just finishing up the formula.

“A surprise, huh?” Poe said, also smirking.

“Yes,” Kylo said confidently.

“Does that mean you forgot?”

“No,” Kylo said, leaning in to kiss Poe’s lips, “Of course not, babe.”

///

Kylo desperately punched in a text message as he sat a stop light behind the wheel of his LR4-model Land Rover, all-black. A gift from Poe for his 30th birthday about 6 months earlier.

“Daddy,” Phuong said, “Texting and driving is _illegal_.”

Kylo wasn’t sure where she’d learned the world _illegal._

“I’m not driving, baby, the car is stopped.”

“You shouldn’t use your cell phone while operating a motor vehicle,” Trinh added and he turned around to see if they were reading literature from the BMV.

“Ok, I’ll put it away in a second,” Kylo said, typing quicker.

“Please put it away now,” Trinh said.

“Our safety is in _jeopardy_ ,” Phuong said.

 _Jeopardy?_ Kylo hit send and put his phone down.

///

Hux received the message just as he was arriving to the office.

_Kylo: HOLY FUCK JESUS CHRIST TODAY IS POE’S BIRTHDAY_

Hux rolled his eyes.

_Hux: Yes, I know that. It was on our HR Culture Club board, but I didn’t think to tell you because he’s your HUSBAND._

_Hux: I got him a 104-year-old bottle of bourbon. What did you get him?_

_Kylo: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT DAMN SHIT FUCK_

Hux laughed and pressed the button on the wall to defrost the glass of his office windows and reveal his view of the Silicone Valley. Hux settled in behind his desk.

_Hux: Did you get get him anything?_

_Kylo: NO I DIDN’T GET HIM ANYTHING_

_Hux: Damn. He literally just got you a Land Rover for your birthday._

_Kylo: I FUCKING KNOW THAT_

Hux heard a bottle of champagne pop from down the hall. He checked his watch. It was 7:48 am. Hux went to his door and looked. A crowd of about 12 people were gathered outside of Poe’s office with balloons and champagne.

_Hux: Our co-workers remembered._

///

Poe sipped champagne instead of coffee as he combed through the 96 unread emails he had just from overnight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw bright red hair and slim-fitting Tom Ford suit. Hux. He looked up and smiled.

“Happy Birthday,” Hux said with a smile, bourbon in hand.

Poe smiled too, his eyes squinting in the smile. Poe stood and Hux gave him a hug.

“How old are you, anyways?” Hux asked, pouring himself a flute of champagne, “Fifty?”

Poe rolled his eyes and sat back down. Hux did too. They both worked at a Digital PR agency that was known to do business with some of the biggest names in the Silicone Valley. Poe was the VP of Marketing, Hux the Director of Digital Strategy, a position he’d more or less bulldozed his way into. Needless to say, he wasn’t a favorite among everyone at the agency. That spot was reserved for Poe.

“Kylo says he has a surprise planned for my birthday,” Poe said, “Which means he forgot about it, right?”

Hux sipped champagne to buy himself some time. He was forever in a tight spot between Kylo and Poe. From their undergrad and grad school pre-wedding drama to break-ups every other week _after_ their wedding to day-long arguments for which he had to hear both sides, Hux was forever the mediator.  

Hux was still sipping champagne. Poe rolled his eyes. Hux’s flute was empty. He refilled it.

“You know, Kylo really loves you a lot.”

“He forgot,” Poe said, with a sigh, “It’s ok. There’s a lot going on. Khoi cries and shits and has to eat every two hours. Phuong just spent $194 in the App store. Trinh is asking us to order her a yurt.”

“She told me about the yurt,” Hux said with a nod.

Poe sighed.

“I remember for my one of my birthdays after we got married, before the kids, Kylo and I did a sex, pizza and _House of Cards_ marathon.”

“Hmm… yes. And now you have a host of small Asian children spending $200 on in-app purchases, shitting everywhere and requesting yurts,” Hux said, “The joys of parenthood.”

“So I take it he forgot?”

Hux sipped his champagne.

“I have an 8:15,” Hux said, standing and walking behind the desk to place a kiss on the top of Poe’s head, “Happy Birthday. I love you and your forgetful husband and your high-maintenance children.”

///

Kylo dropped the twins off at school and then drove to the yoga studio. He had a 9:30 am class to teach, scheduled conveniently during Khoi’s morning nap. The girls up front at the check-in desk loved watching Khoi during the 60-minute class, and the thirty or so single ladies who attended Kylo’s hot yoga class loved watching their instructor move through sun salutations and chaturangas in tight black shorts, his entire body slick and glistening with sweat.

Before class started, Kylo meditated for a few moments and focused enough to give a bullshit speech about honesty before encouraging his students to set their intention, let it fly, and commit their practice to fulfilling that intention.

Kylo left practice an hour later, feeling like the worst type of yogi-hypocrite and put Khoi in his carseat, then drove them home. When he got home, he fed Khoi then started a load of laundry and drank kombucha while he cruised desperately through Pinterest for a dinner recipe and bounced Khoi in his arms.

“What are we doing to cook for daddy?” Kylo asked the three-month-old. Khoi looked up at him and blinked. Kylo met his gaze, then he spit up.

///

Hux looked down at his phone when he left his executive leadership meeting around 11 am. Sixteen messages from Kylo.

_Kylo: Can you babysit tonight?_

_Kylo: I can drop the kids off with uncle hux!_

_Kylo: Then go home and take off all my clothes and wait for Poe and he can spend all night fucking me, which is all he wants anyways, right?_

_Kylo: we already fucked this morning though. maybe he’s tired?_

_Kylo: Uhg no. The kids want to see dad on his birthday_

_Kylo: i could take him to dinner?_

_Kylo: We can’t go out to dinner. Khoi is a nightmare and Phuong has a weird thing about restaurant utensils._

_Kylo: did i tell you we had to bring a fork from home when we went to that new mexican place last week?_

_Kylo: Maybe i could cook dinner and bake a cake_

_Kylo: poe doesn’t like cake_

_Kylo: also i can’t cook_

_Kylo: ooohhh i can make lemon meringue pie. he likes that_

_Kylo: And I can get carry out_

_Kylo: fuck apparently lemon meringue pie is really hard to make_

_Kylo: HUX WHERE ARE YOU_

_Kylo: HELP ME_

Hux rolled his eyes and called Kylo from his office phone. Kylo picked up immediately.

“Can you babysit tonight?”

“Oh, Jesus. Are you back at square one now?”

“I don’t know what to do.”

Hux ran a hand over his face.

“Should I cook for him?”

“You can’t cook.”

“I can’t cook.”

“You’re a housewife. Why don’t you know how to cook yet?”

“I’m not a housewife.”

Hux sighed.

“How about this: I’ll come over and cook,” Hux held the phone between his shoulder and ear and checked his calendar, “I can reschedule a few of my late afternoon meetings and we can cook a meal and make your damn pie.”

“Really?”

“It sounds like it’s either that or I babysit your psychotic four-year-olds and screaming infant while you and Poe spend all night fucking each other.”

“Yeah… so you don’t want to do the second option?”

“I’ll come up with a menu and email you a shopping list,” Hux said, rolling his eyes, “Can you get to the store?”

“Yeah. Khoi will be up from his nap soon.”

“Ok. Get everything on the list and I’ll be at your place around 4.”

“Ok.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask, but is there any chance you can successfully start a bread dough?”  

///

Kylo wandered around Whole Foods, pushing a cart, with Khoi swaddled closely against his chest in an organic cotton wrap they’d paid way too much money for. He twirled his black titanium wedding band around his finger and chewed on his lip while he looked for something called _fregola._

Hux had sent the menu over and it was terribly complicated: A 12-veggie soup with a roasted broccoli and fregola sarda salad to start. The main course was a baked mediterranean tofu served over julienned carrots and squash, with a side of freshly baked bread and homemade pesto spread. And for dessert: lemon meringue pie. Hux had paired the meal with a 2013 Sauvignon Blanc he’d undoubtedly tried through his ridiculous wine club membership. With homemade mac and cheese for the twins.

Kylo was tempted to just get couscous when he found bulk fregola in a barrell. He compared it to the picture he’d googled on his phone and figured it was close enough. He got probably way too much, dropped it in the cart, crossed it off the list and began his search for pine nuts.

///

Kylo fed Khoi and watched while Hux kneaded dough.

“I could’ve just bought bread at the store. They bake theirs fresh every day.”

“No,” Hux said, “This is much simpler.”

Kylo shrugged and kissed Khoi’s little forehead.

“I didn’t get him anything,” Kylo said.

Hux shrugged, “So give him a BJ or something later.”

“He got me a _car_ for my birthday, Hux.”

Hux shrugged again, “I hope you’re not asking me to loan you $90K? ”

Kylo sighed. Hux finished kneading the bread and covered it to let it sit, then bent to open a cabinet.

“Where do you keep your blender? I thought it was here?”

“Poe had me move it because Phuong tried to make herself a kale and boysenberry smoothie.”

Kylo nodded to the cabinet above the fridge.

"Had you move it?" Hux asked.

“Yeah. He can't reach the cabinet above the fridge."

Hux laughed as he retrieved the blender and began prepping the ingredients for the pesto.

“Thank you for doing this,” Kylo said, watching Hux work, “You’re really a better housewife than I am.”

///

Hux kept working on dinner and watched over Khoi while Kylo went to pick up the twins from pre-school and take them to cello lessons. When Kylo and the girls returned home about an hour later, Hux wore Khoi swaddled on his chest in the swank cotton wrap while he mixed up the mediterranean rub for the tofu.

“Uncle Hux!” Trinh ran towards him first, hugging his legs since he couldn’t pick her up because of Khoi.

“Hi, love,” Hux said, bending to kiss her hair.

“Daddy said you’re making us mac and cheese?” Phuong asked. She was hugging his legs now too.

“I _am_ making mac and cheese,” Hux said as he unwrapped Khoi and gave him back to Kylo. Once he was free of Khoi, Hux scooped up Trinh first and hugged her close, kissing her hair again, then picked up Phuong and did the same.

“Can we help you make the noodles?” Phuong asked.

“Sure. You can help me make the noodles. I’ll let you pour them in this time if you promise to be careful. And then, you’re culinary skills will have surpassed daddy’s.”

///

Poe arrived home about forty-five minutes later, the twins rushing to greet him and Poe managing to pick them both up at once.

“I missed you today, Daddy,” Phuong said, burying her little head in his neck, “I wish you didn’t have to go to work all day.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Poe said, kissing her hair, “Me too.”

Poe moved into the kitchen, still balancing two four-year-olds in his arms. Trinh eventually eased her way down and Poe set her gently on the floor.

Poe kissed Kylo next, relishing the kiss, long and sweet.

“Happy Birthday, baby,” Kylo said, “How was your day?”

“It was good,” Poe said, “I had champagne instead of coffee, Hux gave me 104-year-old bourbon and the VPs took me out for a boozy two hour birthday lunch,” Poe kissed Kylo again, deeper this time. “But I wish I could’ve just spent it with you.”

Kylo smiled and kissed Poe again, their kisses growing a bit in intensity. Hux rolled his eyes.

“Daddy,” Phuong said, “I’m still here.”

Kylo pulled away, his gaze meeting Poe’s. _We’ll finish this later._

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Hux said, “The tofu will be done in five minutes and the girls were even nice enough to set the table.”

Poe smiled at Hux now and hugged him too.

“You didn’t have to do all this, Hux,” Poe said, looking at the table and the spread of food Hux had prepared.

Hux shrugged. “Of course I did. My best friend-in-law only turns 50 once.”

///

Hux had stayed for dinner and he’d even let Trinh sit on his lap while they ate. He hugged her close as they laughed and talked and ate and sipped their wine, enjoying a leisurely dinner before Hux retrieved the key lime pie for dessert. Kylo sliced the pie and handed it out and Poe had kissed Kylo, pulling him down into his lap where they laughed and talked while Kylo fed Poe his birthday pie.

Phuong rolled her eyes. She and Trinh had little patience for their dads’ flirting, so once dessert was done, they went to the living room to finish the 75-piece puzzle they’d been working on. Hux poured them the last of the wine and began cleaning up the dishes.

“No,” Kylo said, “Hux. Don’t do that. I can help you.”

“You really can’t,” Hux said, “Because you two have a hotel room waiting.”

Poe and Kylo looked at him, their eyes wide.

“What?” Poe said.

“Yeah,” Hux said with a shrug, “I booked you a room at the Four Seasons. East Palo Alto. I’ll stay with the kids, make sure the twins get to school, make sure Khoi eats every two hours.”

“ _What?_ ” Kylo said.

Hux nodded, smiling. “What do you think? If you can stand to leave the kids, I booked you a Presidential Suite?"

///

A half hour later, Poe and Kylo were walking through the door of their Presidential Suite.

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Kylo said, looking around and entering the space, tugging Poe behind him. Poe laughed as Kylo dragged him around. The room was incredible. Modern furnishings, floor-to-ceiling windows, an enormous bathroom with a soaking tub big enough for two, an unnecessarily large bed, and a kitchen with a bucket of champagne waiting. Attached to it, a note.

_Happy Birthday, Poe! The champagne is on me -- along with anything else you guys want from the bar or room service for the night. Just bill it to the room. Love you both so much. - Hux._

Poe and Kylo wasted absolutely no time getting undressed and sinking into the tub together, with their chilled champagne along for the ride. They sat across from each other, Poe kissing Ren’s toes, sucking a bit here and there while Kylo sipped his champagne, looking downwards a bit, avoiding Poe’s gaze.

“You ok, baby?” Poe asked.

Kylo sighed. He shrugged.

“I forgot today was your birthday.”

“I know. It’s ok, baby,” Poe said, “Things have been busy. You’re home with Khoi all day and we’re both busy and things are just really hectic for us right now. It’s ok.”

Kylo shrugged. “I just feel bad.”

“Don’t feel bad,” Poe said, “I’ve had an amazing birthday, love.”

“Yeah, but only because _other_ people remembered. Your co-workers got you champagne. Hux got you bourbon. The VPs took you out for lunch. And then, when I panicked and texted Hux that I’d forgotten your birthday, he dropped everything this afternoon to put together a menu and come over and make you dinner and bake you fresh bread. _Then_ he booked us a hotel,” Kylo was still looking down and sinking down a bit too, “I didn’t really do anything.”

Poe leaned in, looking at his husband, his dark wet hair stuck to his face and his lips pouting ever so slightly. Poe tilted Kylo’s chin up gently and looked into his eyes.

“Baby,” Poe said, “You are the most wonderful thing that’s ever happened to me. The champagne, the lunch, the bourbon, the dinner -- none of it means more to me than just your presence in my life. And all of this would be meaningless without you to share it with me.”

Kylo smiled at Poe, then leaned in to kiss him.

“How the fuck did I get so lucky?”

Poe smiled into the kiss.

“Baby?” Poe said.

“Yeah?”

“Can we get out of this bathtub so I can fuck you now?”

///

Poe had Kylo bent over the ridiculous six-seater dining room table and was fucking him mercilessly, tugging back on his hair with one and gripping his hips with the other. Kylo whined beneath him and Poe felt sorry for whoever ate at this table next.

“Too hard, babe?” Poe asked.

“No,” Kylo said, “Never.”

Poe took his word for it and continued on, sweat accumulating on his brow for the second time that day. Poe pulled on Kylo’s hair, feeling how slick and tight and _hot_ Kylo was around him, dragging on his cock with each thrust in and out. Poe felt himself getting close and pulled out.

“I have to fuck you in our bed, baby,” Poe said, turning Kylo around by his hips and pulling him up. Poe kissed Kylo and held him close, kissing him the whole way to the bedroom before pushing him down onto the bed.

Poe crawled on top of him, his dick heavy and hard and leaking and _thick_. Kylo watched him, following every movement with his eyes until Poe was kissing him, then sitting back on his heels, lining himself up with Kylo’s entrance. Kylo sunk his hips down into Poe, hating the feeling of being so empty after being so full of him.

Poe pushed into him again, still hard and big and _wide_ and Kylo moaned, feeling Poe grab his hips and hold him there while he pushed in. He didn’t waste time speeding up, fucking Kylo hard and fast and not bothering to stop or slow down until he came inside of Kylo and Kylo came in spurts all over Poe’s chest.

Poe nodded, content, then bent to kiss his husband.

“Shower. More drinks. Round two?” Poe asked.

///

After the shower, neither one of them had even bothered to get dressed. Poe flipped through the bar’s offerings in the fancy booklet, seated on the bathroom countertop, while Kylo sucked his cock.

“Do you want liquor or wine baby?”

Kylo took his time removing Poe from the back of his throat before he spoke.

“Liquor,” Kylo said, placing a kiss to Poe’s head, “Rum. Dark.”

“Perfect,” Poe said, “Come here, baby.”

Poe led Kylo out to the living room and to the phone, gently encouraging Kylo back down to his knees to get back to work. Kylo obediently took Poe back in his mouth and Poe used the room phone to call the front desk and order the rum.

“Take it slow, baby,” Poe said, “I don’t want to come until the liquor does.”

///

Two hours later, they’d worked up an appetite and were ordering room service. They couldn’t decide between french fries, chips and guacamole or bruschetta, so they’d ordered all three. Hux was sponsoring their evening of marathon birthday sex, and all the accoutrements, anyways.

Kylo rode Poe in bed while they’d waited for the room service. They’d polished off more than half the bottle of rum, so Kylo was a bit sloppy. Plus, it was nearly 2 am and they were both _exhausted_ , having been up for nearly 24 hours.

The room service arrived a few minutes after Kylo had come on Poe’s chest again. Poe wiped himself off, put on a robe and received the food, then brought it back into bed along with their rum and chilled bottles of coke. They each poured one last cocktail and snuggled up together, surrounded by their food.

Poe fed Kylo a french fry and kissed his jaw.

“I think this is the best birthday I’ve ever had, baby.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Poe said, “I can’t think of anything better than drinking all day and fucking my husband more times than I can count and eating a gourmet dinner for free.”

Kylo smiled and curled into Poe’s side.

“What about the birthday when we spent all day eating pizza and having sex and watching _House of Cards_?”

“Hm,” Poe said, “Nope, this is better.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“It is,” Poe said, kissing his husband’s hair, “Because you’re all mine and we have three wonderful kids and an Uncle Hux to watch them while we stay up all night drinking and fucking in a hotel that probably costs four figures a night.”

Kylo felt the cool metal of Poe’s wedding band on his back.

“It’s the best birthday I’ve ever had, baby,” Poe said definitively, kissing Kylo’s hair.

Kylo smiled into Poe’s side, then looked up.

“I love you,” Kylo said, “I love you _so much_.”

“I know you do, baby. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: posted this fic while I was on an early a.m. conference call for work :-|


End file.
